


Referrals and Prescriptions

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctors AU, Drabble, F/M, How doctors pick up other doctors, in a really dorky doctor way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: Sansa is a first year Surgery Resident while Jon, a Pediatric Surgeon is her attending from hell. Well, at least just for her, and now she finally knows why.





	Referrals and Prescriptions

(Poster gift by the wonderful @Melissa_Alexander Thank you so much! <3 ) 

Sansa closed her eyes and massaged the back of her neck after signing off the last of the charts.

“Long day, Dr. Stark?”

Sansa smiled before opening her eyes and greeting her favorite charge nurse for the Male Surgery Ward.

“You have no idea,” she answered with a huff, snapping the patient chart close and handing it over to Nurse Satin’s outstretched hand.

“Lord Commander working you hard?” He grinned playfully while flipping through the chart.

Sansa groaned and rolled her eyes, glumly resting her face in her hands, trying not to think about how her Attending was working her like a pack mule.

Satin chuckled.

Sansa shot him a look. “It’s not funny! I swear he hates me! But somehow I always end up in his service.”

Satin peeked from countersigning the orders and raised a brow. “Are you sure? He’s hard on everyone. He’s not called Lord Commander for nothing.”

Sansa crossed her arms against her chest. “Well, he’s extra hard on _me_.”

“Must be cause you’re special, Dr. Stark. Ever consider that?”

Sansa didn’t know why she blushed but she shook her head quickly. “No. It’s probably something else. I know I’m just a lowly resident but my work load is heavier than the others if its him. God he hates me.”

“Who hates you?”

_Speak of the devil._

Sansa shot up from her seat then and plastered a fake smile at Dr. Jon Snow, Head of Pediatric Surgery and her current attending.

He was smirking. “Well?”

Sansa wanted to rip that smile off his face but she couldn’t. “Nothing. What can I do for you Dr. Snow?”

He looked at the pile of charts Sansa finished. “I see you’re almost done charting.”

“Almost?” the pit of her stomach started filling with dread. She wasn’t almost done. She _was_ done. And this only meant he had more work for her. _So much for an early evening out._

“Yes. I need you to see this referral.”

 _A buzzer beater referral?_ Her heart sank. _And only five minutes of my shift left?_ “A referral?”

Dr. Snow just gave her _that_ look so she just nodded and reached to take the form.

He slid it towards her and Sansa read it at once, silently accepting that she won’t be going home early as seeing a referral would take ages.

And then she blinked. And blinked and blinked. Her mouth hanging in surprise.

 

 

> **Dear Dr. Sansa Stark,**
> 
> **Respectfully referring my patient to your service for further evaluation and management.**
> 
> **The patient is JS, 31y/o male, follower of the Old Gods, Physician from Hardhome.**
> 
> **2 weeks Prior to consult, the patient experienced palpitations, diaphoresis, restlessness, and anxiety leading to inappropriate responses whenever he sees this red-haired surgical resident. Persistence prompted consult.**
> 
> **Diagnosis: madly in love**
> 
> **Plans:**
> 
> **1\. Admit and tell her what he feels**
> 
> **2\. Request the following:**
> 
> **\- Forgiveness**
> 
> **\- Dinner out**
> 
> **Thank you.**
> 
> **Respectfully,**
> 
> **Jon Snow, M.D.**
> 
>  

Sansa looked up at him then and he had a sheepish smile on his face.

“Well?”

Sansa smirked at him then and raised a brow.

“I am sorry for being an ass. I just- I’m, well,” he stuttered and dear god was he blushing?

Sansa looked at him hard and long before grabbing a prescription pad and writing before handing it to him and leaving with a wink over her shoulder.

Jon read it at once and grinned.

 

 

>  
> 
> **Rx**
> 
> 1.  **Apology Lemon Cakes # 10**
> 
> **Give Dr. Stark 1 cake after lunch everyday for ten days**
> 
> **2\. Grovel # 50**
> 
> **Grovel three times a day for 1 month. Refill as needed**.
> 
> **Follow up at Dr. Stark’s office with woo-ing materials this Friday night**.
> 
> **Signed**
> 
> **Sansa Stark, M.D**.
> 
> **Lic No: 0286372**

 

“You two are dorks,” Satin muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God. This was just something random from work and just thought to share it. :)


End file.
